Little Wings and Baby Feet
by bipolar broadway baker
Summary: MPREG! Happy, fluffy Sabriel and maybe pre-Destiel :) Might bleed into a little angst or hurt/comfort because I'm incapable of writing without it. Enjoy! Drabble-y and short at first, they will get longer.
1. Chapter 1

** This will be updated as a balance for the depressing angst of It's a Cold and it's a Broken Hallelujah. It's just sweet, and fast, and hopefully won't slip into my pattern of sad!Gabriel... it's like crack to me. **

** I do not own this nonsense. **

Dean couldn't say he was pleased with Gabriel's last minute visit. He was loud and sugary and snarky as ever, and he just couldn't understand how Sammy could possibly be happy with such a dick... but, he was here, and he was being_ loud _with Sammy... Dean blushed when the sound of squeaking springs reached him and a thudding headboard against the wall. He resisted the brotherly urge to burst in there, castrate that candy coated bastard and lock Sammy in an ivory tower for the rest of his life.; which would be ridiculous, since Dean had never exactly kept it down for the sake of his little brother, and it wasn't like Sam was a virgin or something.

_"Sa-ammmm... oh yes, yes..."_

Are you serious?

_"Gabe, oh you're so damn tight"_

Oh, come on, Sammy!

This was crazy. Not even Dean was this loud. He needed a drink. A big one.

_"Uh... so big... Sammy samsamsam..."_

Never mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merp! I hope you like this one... more of an actual chapter... with plot and stuff... :)**

** I don't own it. **

Gabriel woke up with a pain in his ass and a stark naked Sam beside him. He started to smile, but bolted to the bathroom instead. The nausea was so sudden, he barely had time to drop to his knees in front of the toilet bowl.

Shit. But, he couldn't be... Oh shit.

"Gabe? Whoa there," Well, Sammy's up "Gabriel, what happened? Come on, shh shh..." he felt a warm, solid hand on his back, smoothing up and down over his spine. He tried to lean into the touch, but kept gasping and retching. He was whispering things Gabriel couldn't quite hear, but it sounded nice, and he listened until he was sure he was finished with the damn toilet. He slumped back against Sam's chest, breathing heavily for a moment before feebly snapping himself and the bathroom clean. He still felt dirty, and sweaty, and gross. And bloated. Really, really, massively bloated. There was no way he wasn't...

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked softly after a long moment just holding the petite little archangel.

"Peachy." He croaked. Speaking of peaches, that sounded really good right now. Shit, he had to be...

"I'm sorry..." he felt a dry press of lips on his forehead, and cuddled back into Sam's arms. What if he freaked out? What if he hated him, ,thought Gabriel was trying to hold him down?! What if he thought he was lying, o didn't even want it?! He knew this was Sam, and it probably would never happen, but tears still pricked his eyes. Damn hormones.

"Hey, what's this? Come on, Baby..." Sam's big hand swiped away the wetness under his eyes. "What happened?" He turned the archangel around, and Gabe's heart sunk in his chest. There was no way he could keep this from the hunter, not with those eyes on him. It was his, yeah, but it takes two to tango, and Sam had as much a right to this as him. Just do it.

"I'm pregnant." He could see the gears turning in Sam's big old brain as he processed the news for a solid two minutes.

"What?" At least he didn't sound mad.

"I'm with child. Having your baby. Spawning. Soon the duet will become a trio. I'm a sacred vessel of-"

"Okay, I get it... No, I don't. How is that possible?"

Um... how does one politely say 'you fucked my brains out last night and fertilized my grace.'?

"I... Angels are... interesting little creatures... Can I explain later? Puking takes a lot outta ya, and I can't say it's happened to me before." Sam took a second, still trying to work out the impossible logic of this whole thing.

"S-sure. Yeah..." He moved to stand, pulling Gabriel up with him, and grabbing him tightly when he swayed. Stars popped in Gabe's vision.

That lumpy old mattress became a gift from his father when he relaxed his muscles into the bed. Sam stayed at his side, staring at him like he was a completely new entity. Gabriel couldn't help but smile a little. He loved his hunter's big old brain.

"Are- are you... are you sure?" Was that hope in Sam's voice? He sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him like expected his nose to grow when he lied.

"Sure as I'll ever be, Sammy." He studied his face carefully, and felt his world shift when Sam started to smile. It grew til he was positively beaming. He looked up and down from Gabriel's face to his stomach and back again and his fingers twitched. Gabe knew what he wanted, and pulled Sam's hand up, almost completely covering his still-flat stomach. He was in awe, grin splitting his face and squeezing his skin gently with his fingertips.

"We're having a baby..." He whispered, like if he said it too loud, it wouldn't be real. He leaned in, catching his lips with the most tender he'd ever felt. Gabriel nodded, promising it was really happening, and goddamnit, there were those tears again. But Sam was crying too. So that was just okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy! New chapter of Cold and Broken will be up soon!**

** I own nothing.**

It was almost 2 o clock when Sam and Gabriel came back to Dean's motel room. Dean barely looked up, focusing on the potential hunt a couple towns over. But Cas looked over to greet the two, only to freeze, mouth gaping and eyes wide. Dean snapped his head around to look.

They looked exactly the same, save a few new hickeys and bite marks. Cas, however, knew it the second he saw his brother. His grace was glowing, radiant and golden, from all angles and head to toe. That only happened when an angel was gestating.

"Cas-?" Dean started, but the angel was already across the room, shocking everyone by wrapping Gabriel in a hug.

"Congratulations Brother."

Congratulations on what? Dean had a terrible feeling that he was the only one out of the loop, as Gabriel returned the hug with slightly trembling hands- was he nervous? The famous Loki was shaking in his boots! HA!- and Sam just smiled knowingly, pressing a kiss into his angel's hair. Something was up. If someone like Gabriel was visibly nervous, something was up.

"Congratulations on what?" it was biting and harsh, and he knew it. He didn't like not knowing things, especially when it came to the Trickster. This couldn't be good. Everyone was looking at him uncomfortably.

"You haven't told him?" Cas sounded incredulous and confused, and it only made Dean more angry.

"It's kinda a new development, Cas. We haven't told anyone." Sam blushed a little bit, avoiding his brother's eyes.

"Somebody better spill it before heads roll." There was a long moment where he could swear Gabriel was about to puke, Sam was looking at him with his 'please don't freak out and kill us all' face, and Cas looked a bit uncomfortable with the tension. This was supposed to be a happy occasion; he just didn't understand why Dean was so angry.

"I- we... Sammygotmepregnant!" Gabriel sputtered out. What the Hell...

"What kinda prank is this, Trickster?" He could handle pranks, but seriously? How stupid id he think he was?! Gabriel was a guy, he couldn't... Gabriel was an angel, he wasn't bound to human ways... oh shit, no way. This crossed a serious line. Just pretend it's a joke, it must be a joke.

"It's not a prank, Dean. Gabe and I are... we're having a baby." Oh, so was Sammy in on the joke? How'd he manage that?

"Yeah, nice try. I-"

"Dean, I can assure you Gabriel is most certainly with child." Okay... Cas doesn't joke...

"But he's a... He's a guy! That can't-" the Trickster had to be messing with him, with all of them. Dean saw red. No one messes with the Winchesters.

"You little dick, what did you do to my brother?!" he growled, crossing the room in three big strides. He relished how scared Gabriel looked; maybe he'd finally learn his lesson. He had his fists clenched and ready just in time for a big hand to push him back and step in front of the archangel. "Sammy, move. I'm gonna kill this Son of a Bitch."

"You'd really do that? I love him Dean, he makes me happy. You'd never hurt him. Not to mention an innocent child? Your own niece or nephew? This is real and that's my baby too. You're not hurting either of them." Oh my god, he was actually serious. Dean glared at the archangel behind his brother.

"How do you know? Hell, how does that even happen?!"

"Angels reproduce through their grace, Dean. Gender of the vessel is not important." Cas said, perfectly calm.

"I didn't know we could conceive inside male vessels, so I didn't even consider it... not to mention it's like a zillion to one chance to conceive at all in a vessel..." Gabriel mumbled. So this was real. It was actually happening. Shit.

"How long have you known?" How long have I been in the dark?

"Only a few hours. We found out this morning." Sam said, his archangel still protected behind him. Dean looked at him for a long moment, daring him to be lying, but his little brother just stared back. Dean nodded begrudgingly.

"Fine. I believe you." All three visibly relaxed, and Gabriel came around to Sam's side, a hand still protectively over his stomach. "But I swear, Gabriel, if you hurt my brother-"

"He's safe with me. I love him, Dean. What do you think I'll do?" It was the most serious he'd ever seen the trickster, but Dean still clenched his jaw. Sam kissed Gabriel's temple when he said he loved him, and Dean tried not to gag on the sweetness.

A baby. Sammy was gonna be a dad. He was gonna be an uncle. Whoa. He allowed himself a small smile. It would be nice to have a baby around. The last time he'd heard the pitter patter of little feet, they were Sam's. Then he full- out grinned. Maybe this wasn't_ too_ bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey look- it's hurt/comfort! Cuz I can't write a single fic without it! It's not an addiction, it's just... an addiction... **

** I own none of this nastiness! Please enjoy!**

"Gabe, that baby's still half human, it can't live off just candy..." Sam said, pulling the next handful of jelly beans away from the archangel.

"It's also half archangel, and the one carrying your goddamn baby is experiencing a craving for some tutti fruiti jelly bellies. Gimme."

"You've only been pregnant for a week! You shouldn't get any cravings until, like, 2 months from now!" There was a long of silence, and Gabriel tilted his head in that way that resembled Cas pretty frighteningly, and leaned close to the taller man, eyes sparkling and smirk happily in place.

"Sammy?" He singsonged "have you been researching our baby?" Sam sighed in that long suffering way that one will inherit from falling in love with Gabriel. The archangel looked pale, and maybe his eyes a little glassy; probably just the terrible lighting in their latest motel. Sam's eyes drifted to the smirking lips as he popped a couple of jelly beans into his mouth in a way that Sam wished wasn't so distracting, and cleared his throat.

"I've... I've doing as much as I can, I guess... I mean, the baby's not entirely human and there aren't exactly manuals on human/archangel hybrid fledgling.. things..." Gabriel cut him off with a delicate kiss that ignited in Sam's blood, and his hands came up to frame the angel's skinny little waist. _No, no. Stay focused, Sam. _

"Gabe, we don't- we don't know what we're doing..." he barely restrained the rumbling groan when the little archangel started peppering kisses down his neck; was his forehead a little warm? "What do angel pregnancies typically consist-" his breath hitched when teeth nipped his pulsepoint "-of?"Gabriel drew away from his neck, and Sam linked their hands between them. They felt a little bit clammy...

"Ummm, well... I don't know much about it while in a vessel , but they last about 6 months, usually... and there'll be a.. bonding process... yeaaahhh..." the smirk was more of a grimace now.

"What? What is it?"

"The bonding is really... unpleasant..." he was definitely pale.

"You mean painful?" Sam didn't like this. No, no, this was bad. Gabe nodded a little.

"It's when the fledgling clasps onto my grace, starts feeding off it, taking protection from it... it's supposedly more painful than the actual birth, but it only lasts about 3 or 4 hours. Delivery can last for days and days and-"

"Gabriel, why didn't you say anything!?"

"About what, Samsquatch?"

"Pain? This is gonna hurt you a lot!" He didn't realize what a stupid sentence it was until Gabriel was staring at him with an eyebrow raised and a smirk back on his face.

"And? I'm gonna squeeze a living, breathing creature out of my body- legs kicking and wings flapping- in a few months. And, while that's totally badass and selfless of me, the actual process? Hells yeah, that'll be a bitch." He gave a slightly rueful smile and then his expression softened when he looked at Sam. "I know you don't want me to hurt, but it'll be so worth it, Sammy! An actual baby! This is so freakin' cool! And, it's even better- it's yours." He leaned forward again, catching the corner of Sam's mouth in a soft kiss.

"When is this... bonding gonna happen?"

"About fifteen minutes ago." he said it like he was telling the weather, but his forehead was starting to bead with sweat and his eyes were glazed with pain. Sam stared for a minute, wide eyed as Gabriel smiled at him a little.

"CASSS!" Sam cried out, not knowing what to do as he laid Gabriel back on the motel mattress, ignoring how his knuckles were grinding together with the strength of Gabriel's grasp on his hand. He looked pasty and pale, and curled in on his stomach the second he was horizontal. Where the hell was Castiel?

"I'm here, Sam."

"What do I do?"

"... Well, he's bonding with the fledgling..." he said like it was some kind of answer to his question, and Sam bit back his anger.

"Yeah. What do I do?" Cas tilted his head.

"You wait. Comfort him. Most angels seek to be held by their mate in the worst of the pain." As if on cue, Gabriel cried out, and reached out a sweaty hand to Sam, who took it immediately. He kissed and squeezed his fingers gently as he took the archangel into his arms and Gabriel groaned deep in his chest, snuggling back into Sam's chest with all four of their hands pressing over his stomach with a comfortable pressure. Sam kissed his lover's sweaty forehead and felt the archangel's breath hitch with more pain, squeezing Sam's hand like a lifeline. This was supposed to last four hours?!

"And there's nothing I can do to help-?" He was cut off when Gabriel tensed and full out screamed. A warm gold light seemed to glow around him, but Gabriel himself, looked like Hell. Sam felt his heart clench. "i can't do a single thing to lessen the pain, or-"

"No, Sam. Just stay close to him. The child will draw strength from your soul as well." Gabriel screamed again, kicking his legs out against the bed and holding a vice grip on Sam.

_Okay. Just stay close to him, and he'll be fine. He'll be fine, he'll be fine, he'll be fine_- another scream.

"What the Hell was that?!" Dean had his gun cocked and ready when he burst into the room, expecting a renegade spirit or something. Not this. This was very strange. "What the HELL is going on? He rephrased.

Sam resisted rolling his eyes at his brother, letting Cas explain all his weird angel stuff. He wrapped his arms tight around Gabriel, whose back was arching off the bed and Sam pressed a quick kiss to his lips before another shock of pain coursed through his angel.

It felt like they had been lying there forever when the pain finally ebbed away, and Gabriel fell asleep against Sam. Sam followed close behind, stroking Gabriel's sweat slicked hair and a hand still firmly pressed over Gabriel's nearly unnoticeably curved belly.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is nothing but sweet, happy fluff, because I can't do anything else! AHHHHHHH! If you are also reading Cold and Broken, PLEASE help me out! I need somewhere to take its last few chapters. I know what's happening in the sequel (yes, I said it), but I'm DYING in the meantime... Life is hard... **

** Enjoy!**

** I own nothing!**

"Ya know, we should really move him to a more... permanent location... at least until the baby's born." Sam tentatively brought up to his brother, who just raised a questioning eyebrow. "Gabriel needs a place to nest, Dean-"

"Wait. A place to what? _Nest_? Your baby mama... daddy... angel thing, is now a_ bird_?

Deployment of bitch face #16. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother and crossed his arms with a huff.

"I've already called Bobby, he's set up our usual rooms." Dean could feel his heart stutter and his eyes popped out of his head.

"Bobby knows about... this?!" He couldn't imagine that had blown over too easily. Bobby was a great guy, but he could also be even more suspicious of their little trickster than Dean was. Sam squirmed a little, glancing over at the his sleeping archangel and sighing.

"He doesn't _know_... but he knows he's... he knows Gabe is with us, and..."

"So you're gonna show up on his doorstep with a pregnant archangel and expect a baby shower?! Sam!"

"He's more understanding than you think, Dean. And we just need a stable house for a few months. We cant keep going form motel to motel: Gabe's starting to show, and that's not something you're gonna want to explain to the manager!"

Dean had to admit he was right. Apparently, while Gabriel wasn't going to show as much as he would in a normal, human pregnancy, he was still gonna show enough to turn heads. It had been one month since the bonding process, and it was successful in connecting the fetus to his grace, but it also meant the fledgling could pick up the pace now. It was growing fast and Gabe was showing in a way that couldn't be written off as weight gain. Besides, this thing couldn't just be delivered in a maternity ward, and if something went wrong, or any serious mumbo jumbo with Gabriel's health went down, it would be safest for everybody if they were somewhere more private than the motel room of the week.

"Fine. We'll pack up. Go wake up Juno." He ignored bitch face #246 as he turned and walked away to tell Cas.

Sam's heart hammered as they knocked on Bobby's front door. He wrapped an arm around Gabriel's shoulder- a show of comfort for himself more than anything else- as the crotchety old hunter swung the door open. He took them in for a moment, like he always did- he acted like it was super discrete, but both Winchesters knew he was checking to make sure they weren't injured- but, he stopped, clenching his jaw and raising an eyebrow.

"What the Hell did you do, ya idjit?" was the first thing out of his flinched.

"I-"

"Shut your trap. I'm talkin' to this one." he snapped, jabbing a finger to Gabriel, to automatically slid a protective hand subconsciously over his slightly swollen stomach.

"Just a happy accident, Bob." he said around his usual smirk

"On the upside, you're gonna be a grandpa!" Sam was the only one who could hear the slight tremor in his voice, and squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, kissing his temple gently, just to make sure Bobby got the gist of all this.

"Grandpa my ass! What kinda mumbo jumbo you tryin', Trickster?!" The old man growled, his eyes flicking to meet Sam's a few times, like he was checking him for some spell or curse.

"Oh there was a whole lotta mumbo jumbo, but I didn't really do as much of the work as-"

"Okay, okay! I believe ya..." he shook his head like he was banishing some mental imagery, and Sam felt the hot blush creep up his cheeks. After a minute of Bobby chewing the inside of his lip and looking from Sam, to Gabe, to Gabe's stomach and back again-

"You're gonna give yourself whiplash, Robert, calm down." Shut up, Gabriel.

-Bobby finally looked over to Sam and stepped to the side of the doorway.

"Alright... I get it, Kid... I don't _understand_ it, but I get it." He sighed "So ya'll better get in here and explain it a bit for these old ears..." Gabriel practically bounced up and down, he was so relieved, and they all got ushered into the big old house.

"Gabe, where's my... shirt...?" There was a mountain of his clothes, spare sheets, even his towel from his shower, all piled onto the bed that night. It looked like a really mismatched blanket fort _So this must be nesting... _In the middle of it all- and Sam didn't even try to restrain his laugh- was Gabriel, cuddled into the exact shirt that he was going to ask about, and staring at him with wide, innocent eyes. "Room for one more?" At that, the archangel split into a devilish grin, waggling his eyebrows.

"Always room for you, Dear." the moment Sam lay back Gabriel was snuggling under his arm and close to his chest like a freakin' puppy. They just lay there for a while, Gabriel listening to Sam's heartbeat, and Sam tracing lazy circles over the soft skin of his archangel's stomach.

"I think today went well." Gabe sighed contentedly. Sam snorted a laugh.

"_Well_ isn't exactly how I'd put it..."

"Then how would you put it, Boy Genius? - And don't be afraid to use your SAT words. Incandescent? I know it's something optimistic and kind to your poor, hormonal archangel." he looked up at Sam, smiling a little too wide, and a joke sparkling in his golden gaze. Sam rolled his eyes and pecked Gabriel's smirking lips, pulling back before the angel could deepen it.

"How about interesting? Optimistic enough?" he teased. Gabriel jokingly appraised the idea.

"Well, at least we have somewhere to stay where I won't look fat in front of mass amounts of strangers-"

"Hey. You are not fat."

"Yes I am, Moose! I got at least an extra pound of fledgling growing inside me!" Sam kissed him deeper this time, rolling him gently onto his back and talking quietly just in front of Gabriel's lips.

"Exactly. And I think it's beautiful" kiss the right cheek "I think you're beautiful" kiss the left cheek "and perfect" nose "and incredible" lips "and _sexy_" a nibbling press of lips just over his angel's collarbone that made him moan and twine his fingers in Sam's hair "No matter how much weight you gain, you are not fat. Gabriel, that's our baby, and it's proof of just how sexy I think you are. Okay?" He made sure he looked right into those pretty golden eyes when he said it, smirking a little at the way lustblown eyes kept flicking down to his lips while he talked. Gabe moaned a little affirmative sound and wrapped his arms around Sam's neck.

"Would you like to show your poor, hormonal archangel just how sexy you think he is, just one more time?" Sam grinned wolfishly and pressed his hands into the pillows and clothes on either side of Gabriel's head, and placed his knee teasingly close between the archangel's legs.

"Oh, I can do much more than that." He whispered hot breath in the angel's ear, making him whine and wriggle underneath him.

Dean hated thin walls.


	6. Chapter 6

**Let me know how you like this one... I'm bringing in one of my favorite characters (Next to Gabriel, I cried hardest when he died) and I never really specified when exactly this piece takes place... use your imagination. :)**

** I own nothing.**

** Enjoy!**

"How comes the nest, Big Bird?"

"Gee, I don't know; how comes the sexual tension with Cassie, Closet Case?" Gabriel smirked from where he had poked his head out of the mass of blankets, winking at Dean mockingly.

They had been at Bobby's for about a month, eating his fridge out of all it's food, drinking the pantry out of all it's booze, and, in Gabriel's case, nesting them out of all their bedding, towels, and Sam's shirts. Sam rolled his eyes and grinned at his antics, Bobby grumbled -but Gabe knew he was growing on the old hunter, and Dean tried mocking and teasing him.

_Tried _being the operative word here, in the archangel's opinion.

The older Winchester's eyes widened at the accusation, but not as comically as Gabriel's did for a different reason entirely.

"SAAAAAMMM!" Damn, that little angel sure had a big mouth. There was a resulting crash from downstairs and the pounding of feet on stairs.

"What's wrong?! Is it the baby?" The younger Winchester panted as he shouldered past his brother into the room. But Gabriel didn't look upset or in pain as he kneeled on the bed, surrounded with t shirts and pillows.

He looked purely ecstatic. With a trembling hand he pulled Sam's wrist until his hand splayed across his swollen stomach.

He was really starting to look pregnant, and the little one was draining his grace to the point of bed rest. Which Gabriel was not happy about. This was one of the archangel's first real smiles in weeks. At least, without it being at someone else's peril- no one knew the dangers of a bored trickster better than Dean Winchester.

Gabriel held Sam's hand there for a brief moment, watching the hunter's face carefully. And then, Sam gasped, eyes wide and awestruck smile on his face.

"Gabe... Is that-?"

"Our baby, kicking and flapping it's wings _inside of my body_?" he looked so proud, a smug little grin on his face like it was all his doing- and, well, it was. "It's a pretty bizarre-o feelin' too..." he complained, but he had a grin etched on his face that couldn't be torn off by a natural disaster. Sam met his eyes, gold on hazel, and squeezed his fingers gently over the pregnant belly before pressing his lips over Gabriel's. The archangel hummed at the contact, pressing his hand over Sam's.

"OUCH!" he ripped his mouth away and looked down in shock at his own stomach. he looked back up to Sam with astonished eyes. "the little bastard kicked me!"

Cas touched down back at the house just as the sun was setting. Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when the angel suddenly appeared behind him.

"Jesus, Cas! 'Scared me..." He sighed heavily. The angel frowned in the long suffering way that one inherits from repetitively reminding Dean Winchester of blasphemy.

"Blasphemy, Dean..." He scolded gently, for about the millionth time. He wondered absently why he still bothered, but still came up with nothing.

"Sorry... Where've you been? We were worried about you..." _I was worried about you_. Dean blushed sheepishly, and Cas felt his frown deepen a little. Dean never apologized for that... not to mention the gentle pink blush that just looked so pretty on his tanned and freckled cheeks, Castiel just didn't understand the strange flip-flop in his stomach that happened whenever he was around the hunter. Was he sick? Perhaps he should ask-

"I hate to interrupt you and your clingy boyfriend moment, but you are not alone here..." The familiar British drawl came from the back door, and Cas watched the little smile slide off Dean's face as Balthazar and Anna made their way into the house.

"What the Hell...?"

"Dean, please. I brought them here, we need them."

"Need them?! For _what_?!" Dean started to move toward the angels, but Cas stepped in front of him.

"Gabriel is getting farther along, and I am not trained to act as a midwife." he couldn't tell if Dean caught his sarcasm "_They_ are. They were trained in heaven for this purpose-"

"You mean you people trusted_ him_ with children? I mean her, I can understand, but _Balthazar_?!

"Tell us how you really feel, Winchester..." Balthazar quipped, pouring himself a drink from Bobby's pantry. Dean was about to talk right back-

"I'd like to see Gabriel now." Anna spoke up with a gentle smile. Cas was glad for the subject change, and nodded to his sister.

"Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there! This story is almost at its end! I know... I'm sad too. But I do have a question: Do you want a kidfic epilogue, or an extra chapter between these two last posts? Or both? If yes, please let me know what you would like to see. :)**

** I own nothing.**

** Please enjoy!**

Sam and Gabriel were happily nestled in the layers of things around the bed, with Gabriel sleeping comfortably in Sam's arms, with the taller man's hand pressed with sweet warmth against his belly and under the oversized t shirt (it was actually Sam's). Both of them were drifted off when Balthazar and Anna opened the door to the bedroom.

"Brother...?" Anna reached out and nudged Gabriel's shoulder. He didn't even budge, but Sam not only woke up, he was instantly drawing a huge knife from under his pillow at the sight of strangers. The fear and anger quickly dissolved into confusion and he let his eyes flicker to his brother, who shrugged helplessly.

There was a bored and impatient sigh "As admirable as your resolve to protect your family is, Samuel, it would be much appreciated for you to lower the weapon so we may examine and assess our brother's condition." Sam gaped a little at the Brit, who was eying him and his knife with no small degree of amusement. Setting the blade down on the bedside table, Sam wordlessly laid his hands over his pregnant lover and shook him awake with a kiss to the forehead that Gabriel moaned into contentedly, resting his hand automatically on his stomach as he woke.

"Gabe, we've got company." Sam said softly, and the petite archangel sleepily blinked his eyes open.

One of the biggest side effects of this baby was the new need to sleep; way more often and for way longer. The toll on his grace was higher than any of them anticipated, and- while it wasn't currently dangerous- it easily could be, the weakness could end up hurting him come delivery time. Anna told them as much while her brother stirred awake.

"How far into this are you?" she asked, eying his bulging stomach and glancing repeatedly at Balthazar with meaningful looks as they questioned the couple.

"About 2 and a half months." Gabriel answered, carefully counting the weeks in his head. Balthazar gave a puzzled look and sipped his scotch.

"You're quite sure?"

"Yes." Gabriel squinted suspiciously.

"And you're sleeping up to _thirteen_ hours a day?" He looked down at Anna, who met his gaze quizzically and confusedly.

"Ya know, it's pretty unnerving when you two start with telepathic conversations..." Gabriel laughed nervously. Was something wrong with the baby? Anna gave him a small smile.

"We don't mean to be secretive. I just need to check something... May I?" She kept her hand poised above his belly. Gabriel snorted.

"You think I'm gonna say no?"

Balthazar rolled his eyes impatiently "Just lay back and relax for a moment, will you?"

Everything got tense as Anna felt along the smooth skin of the bulging stomach, a concentrated look screwing up her pretty features and her hands remaining steady and sure. Gabriel felt Sam squeeze his arm, and looked over to see a tight, but reassuring smile on his lover's face. Gabe let a little of the fear show then, just to Sam. _What was wrong? Would there be a defect? Would the baby be okay_?

"Has there been any movement?" Balthazar asked while his sister felt along.

"From 20,000 leagues under the sea? Sure... restless wing syndrome or something..." Gabriel replied, getting increasingly uncomfortable with Anna's prodding. Suddenly, she snapped her head to Balthazar with an unreadable expression. "What the _Hell_ is wrong? You're supposed to _help_, not give me a heart attack!"Gabriel scowled when all his outburst received was a half assed apology as Anna pulled Balthazar into the hallway.

There was a long pause where everyone was craning to hear the mutterings in the hallway. It was only a few minutes that managed to feel like forever when they finally returned.

"Gabriel, how long did your bonding process last?" The archangel shot them an incredulous look.

""I can't remember! I wasn't exactly watching the clock-"

"It was roughly two hours." Cas spoke up stoically, eyes on the ground. There was a tense silence where Anna gave Balthazar an 'I told you so' glance', to which the other angel rolled his eyes, but Gabriel blanched, staring at Castiel.

"It was that short and you never said anything?" he sounded hollow, angry, and absolutely terrified. "Some- something could've gone wrong, I could've miscarried, I-"

"I didn't think it important, Brother. 4 hours is only an average, shorter and lower times have been known to happen-"

"In any other situation, there would be no cause for worry, but- in a vessel, as you are- we don't know what to expect, and everything becomes important." Balthazar cut him off- not unkindly- and sat down at the edge of the bed, beside Gabriel, who was snuggled in Sam's arms and glaring at Castiel with ll he had.

"Is there something wrong with the baby?" Sam finally asked in a quiet voice, and the air thickened with the couple's panic. Anna sighed and Balthazar swigged off his scotch.

"We can't tell, but being in a vessel is dangerous-"

"However, we do know that the gestation period is moving along much faster than average." Balthazar cut over his sister with a sympathetic smile. The couple gave him quizzical looks. "your progress is much closer to the 5 month mark than the 2 and a half."

The archangel blinked for a second, scowling in thought as he tried to work out the strange new logic.

"But- but that's not possible... I couldn't have been pregnant for that long without knowing, or even suspecting that I-"

"That's because you _are_ only 2 and a half months. However, being envesseled seems to be throwing us all for a loop, and speeding up the process. You should have your child in your arms within three weeks."

Gabriel slowly turned his head to look at Sam, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Sam had a mirrored look on his own face.

"I don't know what to think... this..." Gabriel gasped a little as the fledgling kicked at him. He pressed himself impossibly closer to Sam, trying not to hyperventilate.

A baby. In three weeks or less. _Their_ baby.

It finally seemed to sink in that he and Sam were gonna be _parents_.

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there. Let me know if you like it- we are almost at baby time :)**

** I own nothing **

** Enjoy!**

Castiel was sitting on the porch at Singer Salvage yard. Poised like a cat on the fence as he looked out at the yard the next day- well, the next morning. He watched the sunrise in silence, observing the way the rosy streaks of light hit and reflected off the heaps of scrap metal. He would think it was beautiful, but he woke up feeling hollow that morning.

Gabriel could've miscarried the fledgling because of his mistake. He really didn't think it was important that the bonding was shorter! He considered it a blessing: his brother suffered less pain from bonding with the fetus. Was that so wrong? It felt wrong, now. Cas looked down at his feet as the colors faded into creamy yellow and soft blue. He felt so ashamed; it would've destroyed Gabriel to lose that baby. It would've hurt Sam just as dearly, and Dean would be in pain just to know he couldn't help his brother's suffering.

Dean. Just the name made him flutter in the strangest way, and he felt guilty for the smile that curved his lips. Shaking his head, the angel craned his neck to look up at the window of Sam and Gabriel's room. Should he apologize? Should he-

"Cas?" He turned to see, but he knew that voice. He restrained the eager happiness that swelled inside him when Dean walked out to meet him, squinting a little in the light.

"Hello Dean."

"It's like 5 o clock, Cas. What're you doing out here?" the hunter crouched down beside him on the porch steps and ran a hand down his sleepy face. Cas smiled gently as he saw the light perfectly shadow and highlight Dean's features: the freckles on his high cheekbones standing out against the milk and honey shade of his skin. His eyelashes caught the golden sunshine, making them translucent as he blinked open his moss green eyes. His lips were full and pink, and- Cas had felt this feeling with the hunter before, but it was just so uncontrollable as he lifted his hand, turning Dean to look at him. He looked confused and maybe a little concerned as Castiel stared a him, studying his face like some new entity in the yellow kiss of sun. Dean liked his personal space, but he wasn't pulling away, so Cas leaned forward.

The touch was gentle, barely even there, but Cas let his lips brush across Dean's and they were so soft. Dean didn't move, didn't even breathe as Castiel pressed a little closer, a firmer touch before pulling away.

He didn't make it far as Dean wrapped a big, gun-calloused hand around the back of his neck, squeezing the hairs at the nape of his neck and crushed them back together, stronger and closer and how long had they both been dancing around each other? Dean stroked at his hair for a moment as they pulled away. There was a solid minute of complete silence.

"Watching the sun." Castiel broke the silence, whispering like the moment would break. Dean threw him an amusedly puzzled look.

"What?"

"I never answered your question. I was watching the sunrise. South Dakota is more beautiful than people realize." he looked over at the hunter, who shook his head gently and laughed before looking back to him.

"Of course you are... and this has nothing to do with the Great Bonding Debacle?" Dean was clearly a little uncomfortable with the concept of talking about their feelings, but Cas felt himself warm from the inside at the attention.

"I... I guess.." How could Dean ever want him? His negligence could've plunged them all into a complete meat grinder of grief, and he didn't deserve his affection. "He's right, Dean. I could have been the reason behind a miscarriage or- or worse. Gabriel isn't out of the proverbial woods until that fledgling is in the world; breathing and crying and healthy, and I will not rest until that happens. I could never forgive myself if something went wrong..."

"Hey." Was that a hand on his shoulder? "It wasn't you, okay? You had no way of knowing that it would be dangerous. And Gabriel's a trooper; couldn't kill that guy with a bloodsoaked stake." he joked, but his eyes reflected the morning light with an intensity of the brightest green Cas had ever seen. More mesmerizing than all of heaven and earth. There was that flip- flop feeling again. Without thinking, he wrapped his fingers in the short hair and kissed him with a new fire.

"Gabe, this is a little ridiculous... he didn't know, none of us know what to expect with this. Cas went with what he knew; what's wrong with that?"

Gabriel was sitting on the bed, curled around his stomach and gently stroking over the skin. The fledgling hadn't stopped kicking and flapping since that first time, and Gabe let out a tiny sigh of relief at every move. Just making sure their baby was still there. Sam came up behind him, settling with the archangel between his legs and sliding his own hands over Gabriel's, running over the stretched skin of his belly.

"I just wish he'd told me it was so short. A bad bonding can kill a fledgling or a parent, and an abnormal one should at least be a reason to be careful..." he took a deep breath and hung his head "Sammy, I'm scared."

Sam felt his heart break at the timid little voice that he wouldn't have believed was Gabriel if he hadn't seen his lips move with the words. He gently leaned forward and pressed his lips against Gabe's shoulder. Then to his pulsepoint at the base of his neck, and just below his ear, making the angel squirm and the baby give a little kick.

"Scared of what, Baby?"

"Baby- exactly. I just... this is all coming so fast, Sam... what if..." Sam carded his fingers through the golden blonde strands of hair. He'd been thinking it too: but, Gabriel needed to say it out loud and he knew it. " What if we aren't cut out to be parents? What if... well, you'll be amazing, you always are. But, I'm just so..."

"Kind, wonderful, understanding and intelligent? Yeah, you're gonna suck, Gabe." Gabriel scoffed "Hey, I'm scared too, babies aren't exactly a field of expertise for me, but you're perfect for this. You're awesome with kids, Gabe! You act like one 90% of the time!" he joked, smoothing the pads of his fingers across Gabriel's soft skin and pressed another kiss at his temple when he felt the little feet pressing against his hand through the barrier of Gabriel's stomach.

Sam knew his lover in a way no one else did, and he wore it like a badge of honor. He had to hand it to the archangel, he sure knew how to put on a happy face: but he wasn't nearly as arrogant or self assured as he painted himself to be and Sam was the only one with access to this side. It took a damn long time to get this far past the walls, but once Gabriel finally broke down it was like everything opened up to Sam. He became a confidant, a crutch, and a lover. He smiled against the warm skin of Gabriel's temple as he kissed him and felt him arch into the touch. He squeezed gently over Gabriel's belly and Gabe smiled, letting out a soft chuckle at the comforting gesture.

"Whether they are blind, deaf, and can't to ten, or a superhuman angel ninja, we will love it, because it's perfect. Perfect because it's a part of us." The archangel hummed as Sam turned his face to look at him as he pressed his lips over his.

"Do you rehearse these, or write them down or something?" he laughed "you sound so hallmark, Sammy." he chuckled himself into a groan as a powerful kick hit his pubic bone. "Stupid baby, I swear he's aiming or something..." He half joked, and snuggled back into Sam.


	9. Chapter 9

**STOP: it's babytime! Remember and bear in mind that Gabriel is not human, that's the reason this story happens in the first place, and I completely reserve the right to make this delivery a little different from the conventional human births. :) **

** Enjoy.**

** I own nothing.**

It was a bea-ut-iful day in June: the sun was shining, it wasn't too hot, Bobby was on his way home from his hunt, the birds sang, the baby was coming-

The. Baby. Was. Coming. Gabriel felt the first few contractions, and didn't think anything of it. _Oh, cool; the baby's having a boxing match with my pubic bone. That's really comfortable, thank you._ But then there was a burning, stretching feeling that ignited from what felt like everywhere. He braced himself against the bed, squeezing his fists around the around the headboard slats and gritting his teeth.

"SAMMMMM!" he finally got enough voice to scream just as another sharp pain wracked his body and radiated from his stomach.

Sam felt his blood pound in his ears as he thundered up the stairs and into their little room. Gabe sure was a sight. His face screwed up in pain and he gripped the headboard so hard it looked like the wood was splintering, and a light sheen of sweat was already starting to form. The second he saw him, he reached out a clammy hand.

"Sammy..." he whimpered his name as Sam clutched at his hand and sat at the edge of the mattress. He let out a cry and the younger Winchester saw the damn of tears about to burst over the honey colored eyes. He felt his knuckles grinding together with the fierce vice-like grip of Gabriel's hand, but didn't bother to think about it; instead, looking down at the archangel and blotting the sweat away, and brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Shh.. shh.. it's okay. Just take a deep breath, Gabriel... it's-"

"Sam, I'm so scared." He said it in one breath, like it was some dirty secret. Sam just smiled a little at him, and kissed him lightly. Gabriel whined in pain, but leaned into the touch.

"Hush, Baby. Balthazar and Anna will be here soon. It's gonna be just fine..." The butterflies were trying to start a tornado in his own stomach, but Sam just swallowed and reassured the angel.

Screaming. The house was shaking, wallpaper peeling, windows cracking, and Gabriel was screaming upstairs. Dean and Cas were in living room: pacing, sitting and bouncing their legs, or chewing their nails. They had decided to wait until all the baby business calmed down before telling their family about... the porch.

Apparently there were some complications with the delivery, and the racket above was bloodcurdling. The fledgling, or baby, or whatever it was, was fine for the moment, but Gabriel was a wreck. The archangel's grace was slipping out from under him at the worst possible time, and it was making it harder to maintain the strength for the baby and himself. Dean took Cas' hand then. No one was there to see. Anna came down occasionally to fill them in. Sam was just as bad as Gabe, sitting at his bedside with a hand on his stomach and a hand on his pulse, like he'd lose him at any moment.

They'd been up there for 3 and a half _days_. Dean though Gabriel was being dramatic when he said it took forever, but... here they were after 83 and a half hours, and Dean was starting to think it would never end. Apparently, angelic birth totally beat out human birth as far as this shit went, and Dean didn't even want to think about the pain that the little trickster must be going through.

He'd only been up there a couple times to check on Sammy, and Jesus Christ, that looked like Hell. Gabriel was exhausted, drenched in sweat, and his chest heaved with desperately trying to take a deep breath. Anna was pressing a damp cloth to his forehead, Balthazar kept close watch. Sam just held his hand at the edge of the bed, kneeling close to him and muttering quietly in the archangel's ear. There was so much blood. Way too much blood, covering rags and soaking through towels as Anna and Balthazar worked to mop up and clot it so the baby could come. Dean could see the fear in Sam's eyes as he pressed his forehead to Gabe's temple and sweat-slicked hair. Gabriel was in too much pain to really notice any of them. Dean's heart broke a little, but he didn't dare enter. It was a small room, and he wouldn't help anything.

For almost 86 hours, they'd been at this. The screaming gave way to intense sobbing and then there was silence.

Complete silence. That wasn't good, right? There should be crying, shrill little baby wails... some indication of life... Dean felt a rock in his stomach as he climbed the stairs and he was just about to turn the corner to the bedroom door when-

Giggling. Little, child-like laughs that sounded like a tiny set of church bells. His face split into a grin, and weight lifted off his shoulders. With a lightheaded happiness he let himself knock on the hard wood, Cas right on his tail (he tried to ignore how his hair stood up a little and his grin widened at that).

"Try and be as quiet as possible. They're all very tired." Anna warned breathlessly as she let them in.

"a'specially meee..." Gabriel slurred from the bed, a goofy grin plastered onto his face, making Sam laugh as they looked down at the small bundle on his chest, feebly lifting its pudgy little hand to Sam's finger. He looked awestruck as he lowered his hand toward the little fingers, which automatically squeezed his thumb into a vice grip.

Gabriel was propped up against the headboard, his hands and arms cradling the little one, leaning heavily on Sam, glowing. Not in the way they say a human can glow, but actually _glowing_. A golden light of grace haloed him, Sam,, and the baby fledgling. Dean gaped a little.

'Ya gonna just hang there in the doorway, or do ya wanna meet 'er?" Gabriel smirked with a twinkle shining in his eyes.

"Her?"

"Well yeah! She's not an 'it', Dean-o, don't get racist on me now!"

Dean let himself walk forward, clapping his brother on the shoulder in congratulations as he moved close enough to see the little girl.

She was beautiful. Absolutely perfect, and her big eyes stared up at the new person. She cooed with a small tilt of lips. She already had Sammy's full head of tawny brown hair, and Gabriel's bizarrely golden eyes. Her pink skin was smooth and soft-looking and she was tiny. No way she was more than 6 pounds and couldn't be longer than 10 inches. The smallest person Dean had ever seen- it was like she would break at the slightest touch- but she was Sam's, so she was strong.

"A perfectly healthy, gorgeous baby girl. Congratulations." Balthazar sighed contentedly as he cracked open the bedroom window- it was stiflingly hot in the room- to the summer night's air. "It was touch-n-go for a while there... bit of internal bleeding and tearing on Gabriel's part, improper positioning on the baby's, and poor Sam probably suffered some broken fingers- fixed now, of course. It all worked out in the end, didn't it, Boys?" He gave a tired smile that crinkled his eyes "Just keep a close eye for the next couple days for breathing patterns and the like." Cas looked like he might throw up, and Balthazar rolled his eyes "Castiel, take it easy. It's all okay now, and there is no reason for self loathing and/or uninhibited guilt. For the first hybrid of her kind, she has excellent bone development, healthy brain functions, a fantastic wing formation."

"W-wing formation?"

With a long suffering sigh, Balthazar reached forward and gently peeled back the blanket over the infant, revealing two tiny pearly white wings, covered with downy feathers and flapping in the nighttime breeze.

"Oh... Are those...?"

""Permanent? Technically yes, but they will be shrouded by grace by the time she starts to walk." Balthazar replied, smiling down at his... well, niece. Dean had completely forgotten: this was his family too.

"What will you call her?" Cas broke the comfortable almost-silence of cooing newborn and doting parents. Gabriel's eyes widened and he looked at Sam.

"We never even thought about names! Ugh, I'm tired... her name is 'Baby'... that's what we're calling her..." he ducked his head into the crook of Sam's neck, who rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Gabe... there's gotta be an angel name you like?" He pulled the archangel from his hiding place and gently tucked the blanket back around the little girl.

"You don't wanna name her?"

"You still gotta run it past me, but I'll take the middle name. First name. Nap. Middle name. Cool?" Gabriel smirked and snorted at Sam's teasing before screwing up his face in mock- concentration. Then his tired eyes lit up and he looked down at his little baby, smiling more genuinely than Dean had ever seen.

"Lailah. I like Lailah a lot." He grinned over at Sammy, who cupped his cheek and kissed him.

"Sleep now?"

"Sleep now." Sam confirmed. "Lailah..." He rubbed a hand over his baby's soft downy hair and grinned, letting Gabriel drift off on his shoulder before following him into sweet oblivion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's your epilogue... I'm so sad to see this story go, I think I might go back and add little kidfic-lets... ya know, just as I think of them... at my leisure... review to tell me if you want that... :)**

** Enjoy.**

** I own nothing!**

The crying was a foolproof alarm clock: every morning, 5 AM on the dot. Lailah was screaming her lungs out, Gabriel was grumbling into the pillow about how he _just_ put her down at 2 and she should stop being a diva, and Sam would sleepily pad across the floor.

Almost three months had flown fast and the little girl's usually milky porcelain skin was blotched pink with distress- as per usual. Her little wings flapped and fluttered uncomfortably and Sam picked her up gently with a quiet, "what's th'matter, little angel...?" he knew exactly what was wrong, but she liked his voice, and he knew it as he pulled her close to his chest.

He felt his way carefully down the hallway and stairs, hoping no one would wake up from the racket as they passed.

The kitchen was lit by the moon just enough for him to see his way to the fridge. He warmed the rubber of the bottle with water from the tap, bouncing and rocking Lailah on his hip. He hummed quietly, the tune of some lullaby in enochian that Gabriel said was a tradition. He could never remember the words, but the melody was lilting and sweet. Sam could listen to Gabriel singing to their baby all day. He wasn't nearly as good as his angel, but it had an undeniably calming effect on the little girl's cries.

She practically purred as she took the bottle, and Sam chuckled a little at the sound. She was getting more like Gabe with each day. Her hair and her nose were both his, but the eyes, the little smiles that were just starting to get teeth- even her laugh- were already the archangel's. And she was tiny. Apparently, fledglings were considerably smaller than human infants at 3 months. She looked more like 3 or 4 weeks.

In public, women and other parents cooed at her, and- being her father's daughter- she smiled and laughed and put on the best 'adorable baby' act in all of North America. They'd say 'My, my! She's awfully strong for one so small! Was she early?' and 'Oh, she's simply beautiful, I've never seen those eyes on a newborn!... She's already 3 months? She's so little!'. Sam and Gabe just smiled, making small talk with the strangers- something Gabriel thoroughly enjoyed and excelled in.

The bottle was almost gone, her big eyes staring up at him and her wings flexing contentedly- they were easy to hide in public, and, even when they weren't, Gabriel shrouded them with his own grace. Sam smiled down at her as he moved them to Bobby's couch, laying her on his lap and gently rubbing his fingertips over her little belly. She cooed and giggled around the now-empty bottle, he took it and placed it beside them- making a mental note to clean it out later, before they hit the road again the next day.

Bobby and Anna both insisted on them staying for longer then their original 'two or three days post-delivery' plan. Balthazar explained that Lailah needed at least a month, before they could tell for sure if there were any health problems or mutations. Bobby had taken quite a shine to the new granddaughter, and just wanted to spend more time with her. He doted on Lai, even dragging up an old crib from his basement that had apparently been his.

"Lailah Deanna..." he whispered to her, just to watch her little face focus back on him, and she grabbed his finger playfully in her tiny fist. He grinned.

He still could barely believe it was all real, despite how many times Cas complimented him on his 'skillful adjustment' to parenthood. This baby, even being with Gabriel- it was like he could wake up and they'd all be a dream. He knew Gabe could tell, and on the nights when it was bad, he would sleep snuggled closer than usual against him and be sure to kiss him awake in the mornings. Sam always felt himself sigh in relief when he'd wake up to Lailah's crying and Gabriel's groaning. He knew they were there, and he couldn't be more grateful.

She was so beautiful. Dean talked -only half jokingly- about how they would need to use the shotguns for more boys than ghosts as she grew up, and Sam rolled his eyes. He didn't wanna think about the future. He wanted her to stay small and innocent and be able to fit in his arms for her entire life. But he knew he couldn't.

"Good morning, Daddy." Gabriel smirked softly from the doorway. Sam smiled wider- speaking of beautiful...

Gabriel's thick blonde hair was a bird's nest on his head and he wore nothing but silk boxers and one of Sam's t shirts- one of the ones that never returned after the 'Great Nesting Experience'. The partial darkness made his pale skin stand starkly in the small sliver of dawn in the horizon. He padded softly into the den, and plopped down against him on the couch.

"First bottle of the day..." he waved the empty plastic container as Gabriel lifted the baby gently to his chest. Nothing was more perfect than looking at the two of them together, so content and close.

"Phew, hungry girl..." he mumbled with big, happy eyes turning to their girl " hello, little princess!" he whispered excitedly and she giggled, reaching out for his nose "that's mine, you can't take that! Daddy's fingers are free-reign, though- get 'em." he winked jokingly. Lailah just cocked her head in that distinctly angelic way, and continued in pursuit of his nose. He grinned at her and snuggled in close to Sam, who wrapped an arm around them both.

"Oh, by the way-" Gabe turned to him with a twinkle in his eye "you owe me fifty bucks." Sam stopped the gentle kiss to his forehead midway through and gaped at him, more excited than upset at the loss.

"You're kidding me, right?" they made a bet when Gabe was about halfway through his pregnancy- bored and on bed rest- on when Dean and Cas would finally 'admit their feelings and fuck already' (Gabe's words).

"I walked past Dean-o's room and the door was open- so what if I pushed it a little? It wasn't locked or something- There were definitely two people in that bed. There was also a trenchcoat and suit in a heap on the floor." He grinned sleazily and Sam was torn between laughing and cringing from the need for brain bleach. He reached across the coffee table for his wallet-

"Oh, it's okay. I already grabbed it. Like, a week ago. We all knew I was gonna be right- I'm hungry. Breakfast?"

"What do you-"

"Let's make chocolate chip pancakes." he smiled in that 'pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease' way that got him whatever he wanted with Sam. And, if that didn't work, he could always pull the 'I bore you a child so you should be nice to me' card. Sam heaved himself up with a resigned sigh, holding out a hand to the angel who was still cradling the cooing little baby. Lailah was always good and quiet when she didn't need something- that was inherited from Sam.

Dean and Cas came clunking down the stairs- especially Dean, with a rather impressive limp- at the smell of the new parents making breakfast. Gabe mostly just ate the chocolate chips from the bag, setting some discretely on the high chair tray like Cheerios or something. Sam scowled and slapped his hand away as he sprinkled the chips into the cooking pancakes.

"Nice limp, Dean-o. Looks like Cassie really stuck it to ya..." Gabriel snarked as Dean winced when he sat down at the kitchen table. Lai giggled almost like she knew.

"Bite me, Trickster."

"Castiel's got that one covered" Dean glared "oh come on, you walked right into that one! Besides, I've got my own Winchester to sink my teeth into..." he waggled his eyebrows and bumped Sam's hip with his own. Sam just bumped him right back, smacking his hand away from the chocolate in the process.

There had been talk of maybe retiring from hunting, settling down, and at first Sam was all for it. But they couldn't exactly keep Lailah in the dark with all the bad and scary as she got older. The girl was half archangel/half Winchester, something was bound to be out for her one day, and they had to keep her safe. She was born with a set of freakin' wings! How could they ever hide this stuff from her? She was already uncommonly smart, and they couldn't exactly pass that off as normal.

So, yes, they were gonna keep hunting from town to town, city to city; and use Bobby's as a homebase while the young family- Dean and Cas included, of course- went house shopping in the area. Sioux Falls had a good school district and big rural spaces for Lailah to fly and wander. Not that Sam _wanted _her _wandering_, he nearly had a heart attack at the thought. Power to smite or not, he needed to at least know where she was. Once they located whatever farmhouse the family chose, they agreed that they would rent it out on breaks and over summers so they could go on hunting trips, and train Lai to defend herself as she grew up. He glanced over at the baby as she wrapped a little hand with a firm grip on Dean's ear. He never wanted this to end.

"Ya know..." Gabe pecked his cheek, pulling him out of his musings 'while bonding and bed rest and delivery and such are- quite literally- a pain in the ass, it was all worth it." He murmured close to him, so only he could hear. Nosing gently at his pulsepoint, Gabriel sighed contentedly. "And I think the amazing sex is totally worth the 3 months of Hell..." he smirked against Sam's collarbone as Sam huffed a little laugh and wrapped an arm around his waist. "I guess what I'm getting at her is that I'd do it again..." it was just a tiny little whisper, but Sam's head snapped to look at the archangel with enough force to give whiplash. He looked at him hard for a moment, trying to read if he was serious, before Gabe crushed their lips together. "Shall we see where we are in a couple years?" They looked over at their little girl- happily munching away with chocolate all over her face- and then at Dean, who blushed and ducked his head like a teenager at something Cas whispered to him. Sam grinned. He'd never seen his brother so happy.

"We should probably see where _they_ are in a couple years."

Gabe snorted, but grinned.

"Our babies will always be cuter." He gigled, leaning into Sam's side as he flipped the pancakes out of the pan and onto a plate.

"Breakfast time!" Gabe took the plate and set it on the table.

Another baby. A real future. And not just for him: Gabriel's and Lailah's and Dean and Cas... They all had a future together. He smiled to himself and took Gabriel's waist, kissing the back of his neck tenderly. The archangel purred into the touch.

"I love you." Gabe smiled and leaned closer into Sam.

"I love you, too."


End file.
